


Electric

by Cas_s_Honeybee



Series: Suptober 2020 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Wings, Drabble, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), Wings, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_s_Honeybee/pseuds/Cas_s_Honeybee
Summary: This drabble is a bit of a stretch on the prompt, but it's still kinda cute.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Suptober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955782
Kudos: 10





	Electric

Cas stood in the middle of the clearing, the endless night sky speckled with stars stretching out above him. Flashes of lightning-like energy traveled along his outstretched wings. 

Turning around, Cas’ blue eyes lit up when he saw Dean. Reaching for his hand, Dean felt a familiar jolt of electricity zing between them as he tugged him forward for a kiss. Moving to sit on the grass, Cas draped his warm, lightning-streaked wings over Dean as they looked up at the stars. Just enjoying the presence of each other.

“I love you.” Dean breathed into another kiss.

“Love you too.”


End file.
